wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Niebieskie smoki
''Niemalże cały szczep niebieskich, prowadzony przez Malygosa władcę magii, został rozgromiony przez Deathwinga i jego czarne stado. Jednakże na świecie wciąż pozostają porzucone niebieskie smoki, a magia, którą władają jest przerażająca. Kilka niebieskich pochodzących z Northrend pozostało względnie blisko ze wspaniałym Dragonblight, gdzie obcują ze starożytnymi duchami smoków, które zginęły w odległej przeszłości. Ich mrożący oddech i gigantyczne pazury były przyczyną śmierci wielu nieszczęsnych podróżników w Northrend. '' Typy członków Do niebieskiego stada zalicza się niebieskie smoki, jak również pozostałe niebieskie smocze dzieci takie jak smocze pomioty i drakonidzi. * Niebieskie jaszczury * Niebieskie smoki (dojrzałe) * Młode niebieskie smoki * Niebieskie smoczątka * Niebieskie smocze pomioty *Niebiescy wyrmkini *Niebiescy scelebane * Niebiescy drakonidzi Kultura Niebieskie stado zawiera w sobie oba rodzaje potomków Malygosa – niebieskie smoki – i ich wiernych służących, jak też kompanów, niebieskie smocze pomioty. Przez tysiące lat pomiędzy Rozdarciem a zniszczeniem Demonicznej Duszy, słuch o niebieskich smokach zaginął, jednak teraz ponownie zaczęły się wyłaniać na powierzchnię świata. Historycznie, smoki zdobyły reputację za spędzanie dni na solidarnych kontemplacjach nad sekretami świata, lecz w niedawnych czasach Niebieskie smoki udowodniły że mają wiele wspólnego ze wzrastającymi zagrożeniami dla wszystkich żyjących stworzeń. Poza ich słynną obsesją do magii, Niebieskie smoki cieszyły się wgłębianiem się w inne tematy. Mogły być nazywane uczonymi pośród smoków; zaczęli uczyć młodszych członków z innych specjalizacji. Kiedy są w humanoidalnej formie, wiele smoków również dostrzega odkrycia naukowe innych ras i wzrasta ich zainteresowanie rozwojem inżynierii i jej podobnych nauk. Imiona dorosłych niebieskich smoków często kończą się na „gos” lub „gosa” w przypadku kobiet. Czasami synonimy słowa „niebieski” lub terminy związane z rzucaniem zaklęć również znajdują się w ich imionach. Przybierając humanoidalne formy Niebieskie smoki zwykle wybierają przebrania gnomów lub wysokich elfów. thumb|Malygos Społeczność Wspominanie jest, że Malygos założył tę magię samodzielnie i stworzył zaklęcia, które wprawiają niebo i ziemię w ruch. W czasie gdy nie jest czczony jako bóg, dla niebieskich smoków nie istnieje inne bóstwo, uważają go za najwspanialszy ścisły umysł jaki kiedykolwiek istniał w multiwersum – albo, przynajmniej jego stado traktuje go w ten sposób. Rzucanie zaklęć leży w naturze niebieskich smoków, a większość czarnoksięskich mocy to instynkt nawet młodych smoków. Z powodu ich naturalnych skłonności do magii, mają na nią wysoką odporność i mogą oprzeć się wielu magicznym atakom. Są również mistrzami mrozu, ich oddech może wyczerpać magiczną energię wrogów, efektem czego jest określenie „oddawanie przysługi Malygosowi.” Niebieskie smoki upodobały sobie wszelkie formy lodu i wody, większość tworzy swoje kryjówki w zamarzniętych wierzchołkach gór lub w jaskiniach w pobliżu bądź pod zamarzniętą wodą. Ich tradycyjnym domem jest Northrend, gdzie znajdują się blisko wspaniałego Dragonblight, finałowego miejsca spoczynku smoków. Niebieskie smoki raz obcowały ze śmiercią dla pewności, że każda smocza dusza znajdzie swą drogę do Zaświatów. Większość Northrend kontrolowane jest przez Plagę, lecz niebieskie smoki wciąż pielgrzymują do ciemnych Northlandów poszukując odpowiedzi ukrytych pośród kości ich śmierci. Najpotężniejsi smoczy czarnoksiężnicy żądają, by dusze śmierci zdradziły im nowe przewroty mające się wydarzyć, kataklizm przeważający wszystkie kłopoty, które dotąd dotknęły Azeroth. Niebieskie smoki często powiadają, nie ważne jakie katastrofy przecierpi świat, więc część z nich złożyło tym razem bardziej wiarygodną przysięgę. Jednakże coraz więcej smoków emigrowało do jaskiń Mazthoril w Winterspring na Kalimdorze. Emigracja ta wystąpiła z dwóch głównych przyczyn: pierwsza, z powodu wzrastającego niepokoju o kolejny zbliżający się atak na Drzewo Świata; i druga, by odsunąć się od Plagi, z którą, jak uważa część smoków, smocze stado nie jest gotowe do starcia. Niebieskie smoki są trochę ksenofobiczne, trzymają się swoich terytoriów i utrzymują własne nauki bez ingerencji. Są bardzo terytorialne, głównie z powodu paranoi, że jakikolwiek intruz, który wtargnie do ich kryjówek jest prawdopodobnie szpiegiem czarnego stada i nie zawahają się zaatakować jeśli ich terytorium jest oblegane. W takich okolicznościach niebieski smok jest tak gwałtowny i destruktywny jak każdy czarny smok. W poprzednich latach, niebieskie smoki atakowały nawet siebie nawzajem z powodu sporów o terytorium, lecz teraz tego typu konflikty nie są tolerowane i wiele smoków przyzwyczaiło się do życia w grupach dla bezpieczeństwa. Ostatnimi czasy niebieskie smoki są rzadkie i ciężko je spotkać, dlatego też ich społeczność nie ma zaostrzonej hierarchii. Chociaż kilka wspaniałych smoków pozostało na świecie, studiując swoją magię niemalże wykluczyły wszystkie inne. Wszystkie niebieskie smoki służą Malygosowi z mniej więcej jednakową pozycją, choć istnieje kilka starożytnych smoków, które są autorytetem po prostu ze względu na ich imponującą wiedzę i mistrzostwo magii. W istocie jest to społeczeństwo rządzone przez potęgę, lecz w grupie intelektualistów taki jak ten system szeregowania nie wniósłby nic poza niekończącą się dyskusją. Kobiety i mężczyźni mają równe pozycje w społeczeństwie, chociaż zazwyczaj to kobieta wybiera partnera. Zwykle niebieskie smoki wybierają jednego partnera i zazdrośnie strzegą zarówno ich jak też swoich dzieci. Kobiety czasami tropią i obserwują potencjalnego partnera w paru różnych formach, by oszacować wartość mężczyzny przed ujawnieniem się. Nauki Niebieskie smoki są niewątpliwymi mistrzami magii, ich kultura obraca się wokół nauki oraz katalogowaniu magii i zaklęć, pierwotną, lecz nie jedyną, była sekretna magia. Skupiają się na postępowaniu w umiejętności rzucania zaklęć jak też zdobywaniu wiedzy i wspaniałych magicznych mocy pomijając niemalże wszystko inne, lecz nie znaczy to, że są prostolinijni. Smoki są nadzwyczaj lojalne i zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że Tytani dali ich mistrzowi domenę, więc użyją swej magii, by chronić świat. Takie „stosowne” używanie czarów jest kwestią ogromnego znaczenia dla smoków –chociaż były zaciekawione magią czarownika i jej podobnymi, uznali, że takie formy magii są wypaczeniami natury. Z tego powodu czarownicy i nekromanci są uważani za wrogów smoczego stada, chociaż mają większe priorytety na swojej czarnej liście – mianowicie każdy żyjący czarny smok. W pogoni za magią niebieskie smoki przeniknęły do społeczności śmiertelników w humanoidalnych formach, by nauczyć się jak śmiertelnicy ćwiczą rzucanie zaklęć. Podczas gdy część smoków zaangażowana była tego typu aktywnością przez wieki rozpowszechniło się to dopiero od czasu niedawnego powrotu do zdrowia Malygosa po latach obłędu. Gdy smoki zainteresowane były przede wszystkich sekretną magią, inne formy również je interesowały, a w szczególności te, które nie wymagały religijności. Z tego powodu parę niebieskich smoków zajmuje się naukowym badaniem nad Świętym Światłem. Znalezienie niebieskich smoków pod rozkazami śmiertelników nie jest niczym dziwnym: Kirin Tor, naturalnie, jednak poświęciły się również Światłu, między innymi Srebrny Świt i Rycerze Srebrnej Ręki. Niebieskie smoki są wykształcone i zwykle znają wiele języków, pojawiają się jako czarodzieje i paladyni, by poprawić magiczny postęp młodszych ras. Wielu usiłuje zrobić wrażenie na ich mistrzu, Malygosie. Członkowie niebieskiego stada cenią innych myślicieli takich jak pisarze, artyści, naukowcy i inżynierowie. Przez wieki związali się z elfami i od niedawna uczą się unikalnych umiejętności krasnoludów, gnomów i goblińskich inżynierów. Czerpią radość z wiedzy i nowych rzemiosł. Smocze Pomioty z niebieskiego stada, częściej od innych, stają się biegli w uprawianiu sekretnej magii i ich władza jak też autorytet wzrastają wśród rodaków, Generał Colbatann z Mazthoril jest tego klasycznym przykładem. Jest to przypisywane niezwykłej inteligencji i skłonnościom w kierunku magii z czego słynie niebieskie stado. Mnóstwo innych Smoczych Pomiotów to wojownicy, opryszkowie, łowcy, zwiadowcy oraz gladiatorzy. Część Smoczych Pomiotów staje się kapłanami wyznającymi niebieskie stado lub Malygosa, co jest przeciwieństwem przekonań niebieskich smoków. Szamani i druidzi są niemalże niedostrzegani wśród stada. Wiara Niebieskie smoki wierzą w naukę; poszukują dowodów na wszystko i są sceptycznie nastawione do wiary lub samego słowa. Smoki czczą Malygosa jako stworzyciela magii, lecz nie jako boga; raczej uważają, że Malygos jest po prostu największym ścisłym umysłem jaki kiedykolwiek istniał. Te smoki, które wiedzą o Tytanach szanują ich jako potężnych użytkowników magii oraz stwórców, uważają ich jednak za mentorów, nie za boskość, którą powinno się wielbić. Podobnie szanują zwolenników Elune, Cenariusa oraz innych Starożytnych, lecz ich nie wielbią. Mentalność Niebieskie stado skupione jest na pogoni za coraz większą mocą i wiedzą. Nie stają się przez to egocentrykami; dzielą się wszystkim co umieją, by pomagać innym. Wiele niebieskich smoków usiłuje zrobić wrażenie na ich mistrzu, Malygosie, swoją wiedzą o magii lub tworzeniem nowych zaklęć jak też magicznych przedmiotów. Członkowie niebieskiego stada cenią innych myślicieli takich jak pisarze, artyści, naukowcy i inżynierowie. Gdy śmiertelnik pokaże niebieskiemu smokowi zaklęcie, którego ten nigdy wcześniej nie widział, momentalnie zdobywa jego szacunek. Jeśli zaś nauczy smoka tegoż zaklęcia prawdopodobnie zdobędzie jego wdzięczność do końca życia – a niebieskie smoki żyją bardzo długo. Generalnie członkowie smoczego stada uważają, że poszukiwacze przygód są bratnimi duszami, lecz bardziej cenią tych, którzy są bystrzy, twórczy i potężni. Relacje Podczas gdy niebieskie stado powoli ponownie się rozrasta nie miało dość mocy, by zaatakować dzieci Deathwinga: Onyxii i Nefariona. W takim stanie smoki powierzają faworyzowanym śmiertelnikom zadania walki przeciwko tym potężnym czarnym smokom i nagradzają ich magicznymi tajemnicami oraz przedmiotami mocy w zamian za narażanie dla nich życia. Generalnie niebieskie smoki darzą sympatią rasy śmiertelników, w szczególności te, które praktykują sekretną magię, lecz i tu są wyjątki. Większość niebieskich smoków nie przepada za goblinami odkąd wiele z nich służy czarnemu stadu. Była także grupa goblinów, które wyekwipowały Deathwinga w diamentową zbroję zamocowaną na jego łuskach. Niebieskie smoki są nieufnie nastawione również do orków, przez ich rolę w zniewoleniu czerwonego stada w ostatnich latach. Relacje pomiędzy niebieskim stadem a innymi smoczymi stadami diametralnie się poprawiły od czasu porażki Deathwinga pod Grim Batol; wiele smoków czuło, że niebiescy porzucili je po stworzeniu Drzewa Świata; lecz teraz czerwone, brązowe i niebieskie smoki strzegą Nordrassilu ponownie razem. Po wydarzeniach z Wojny Ogniwa część niebieskich stała się zgorzkniała. Zepsucie Niebieskie smoki są jednymi z czołowych sekretnych magów na Azeroth. W tych okolicznościach część z nich obawia się, że demoniczne piętno może dotknąć i skorumpować ich stado. Obawy te są bezpodstawne; niebieskie smoki, niebieskie wyrmy i reszta stada są uodpornione na nieprzeniknioną korupcję – chociaż nikt już nie rozumie dlaczego. Może opanowali czary do takiego stopnia, że przewyższyli niebezpieczeństwo. Jeśli to prawda, może arcaniści innych ras mogą osiągnąć podobną transcendencję. Historia Powinność Smoczych Stad Zanim Tytani porzucili Azeroth powierzyli najwspanialszemu gatunkowi świata zadanie strzeżenia go. W tym wieku istniało pięć stad, z których jednym było niebieskie stado dominujące nad ich braćmi. Zostały więc wybrane jako pasterze rozkwitającego świata. Najwięksi członkowie Panteonu wpoili część swoich mocy każdemu przywódcy stada. Norgannon, uczony i mistrz magii, oddał niebieskiemu smokowi, Malygosowi, część swej ogromnej mocy. Od tej pory Malygos znany był jako Tkacz Zaklęć, strażnik magii i największych sekretów. Późniejszy okres stał się znany jako Era Smoków, gdy ich cywilizacja górowała. Przez tysiące lat jego dzieci prosperowały i eksperymentowały z niesamowitymi mocami wszechświata, stając się niedościgłymi w ich mistrzowskiej mocy arcane. Niebieskie smoki były liczne i spokojnie współżyły z pozostałymi smoczymi stadami, pracując razem dla ochrony świata. Lecz ten wiek nie trwał bez końca. Wojna Starożytnych Gdy nocne elfy nieświadomie sprowadziły Płonący Legion na Azeroth niebieskie smoki jako pierwsze zdały sobie sprawę z powagi niebezpieczeństwa; a kiedy Aspekt Ziemi, Neltharion, zasugerował stworzenie magicznego artefaktu do pomocy w unicestwieniu demonów, niebiescy były jednymi w pierwszych, które poparły plan. Malygos był jednym z najdroższych przyjaciół Nelthariona i oddał mnóstwo swej esencji dla wykreowania tego przedmiotu zwanego Smoczą Duszą. Gdy każdy smok oddał część swej esencji do artefaktu, Neltharion uznał, że jest on gotowy i poniósł go przeciwko demonom – lecz tylko w niektórych momentach. Wkrótce obrócił artefakt przeciwko przerażonym nocnym elfom, aż w końcu przeciw własnym rodakom. Wstrząśnięte smoki nie mogły oprzeć się mocy Smoczej Duszy przez tkwiącą w niej esencję każdego smoka – z Neltharionem włącznie. Wszystkie smoki były sparaliżowane w powietrzu do interwencji Korialstrasza, jednego z partnerów królowej czerwonych smoków, który był nieobecny podczas powstawania artefaktu. Korialstrasz nie mógł równać się z mocą Aspektu Ziemi, lecz był na tyle potężny, by zdekoncentrować go na moment, dzięki czemu smoki uwolniły się z paraliżu i mogły działać. Malygos, ogarnięty szałem z powodu zdradzy najbliższego przyjaciela, zaatakował pierwszy, lecz ogromnym kosztem. Ponieważ niebieskie stado przyjęło formację bojową, potężny czarny wyrm wyzwolił całą furię Smoczej Duszy, która zgładziła niemalże każdego z nich. Malygos ledwie zdążył z rzuceniem ochronnego zaklęcia i jedynie garstka została uratowana barierą. Ponieważ pozostałe smoki wycofały się, Neltharion odszedł pozostawiając niebieskie stado w żałobie. Po zdradzie, czerwone, zielone i brązowe smoki odseparowały się od siebie, mając nadzieję na odzyskanie sił. Korialstrasz teleportował się do lodowych jaskiń niebieskiego stada w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek życia. Nie znajdując nikogo, ocalił parę niemal zamarzniętych, lecz nietkniętych jaj. Wiedząc, że jaja te były ostatnią deską ratunku niebieskiego stada, umieścił je w miejscu, gdzie czas leciał wolniej, do chwili gdy będzie mógł oddać je komuś, komu ufa. Kaldorei i ich sojusznicy pokonali legion, niestety ogromnym kosztem. Azeroth został rozbity. thumb|Humanoidalna forma Kalecgosa Po Rozbiciu Strata większości dzieci i partnerek doprowadziła Malygosa do obłędu. Przez pewien czas kontynuował wojnę z Neltharionem, który teraz nazywa siebie Deathwingiem, obecność Malygosa ostatnimi czasy znacznie osłabła. Prawdopodobnie ostatnim aktem poczytalności Malygosa było umieszczenie ocalałych smoków w jaskiniach Mazthoril, by czuwały nad sakralną stroną Góry Hyjal, lokacją drzewa świata – Nordrassilem i drugą Studnią Wieczności. Malygos, we wściekłości i żalu, oddzielił swój dom od reszty świata, tworząc lukę znaną jako Wschodnia Szczelina, która odseparowała Coldarra od kontynentu Northrend. Niewielu ocalałych osiadło na Coldarra, budując własne jaskinie poza Nexusem. Przez 10,000 lat Aspekt Malygos popadał w coraz większy obłęd. Odizolował się w swojej kryjówce i przepędzał każdego. Niebieskie smoki były rzadko spotykane, gdyż ukrywały się przed czarnymi. Przez tysiące lat, jedynie parę z najbardziej starożytnych smoków znało miejsce pobytu Malygosa, a większość jego stada ukrywała się w samotności zdając sobie sprawę, że walka przeciwko Deathwingowi, bez ich przywódcy, jest z góry skazana na porażkę. Po niemalże całkowitym rozgromieniu niebieskich smoków, czarne nie zostawiły ostatnich ocalałych w spokoju. Niedobitki odleciały do Northrend, gdzie zostały zaatakowane i zdziesiątkowane przez Deathwinga. Walczyły z nim jednak nie mogły równać się z jego brutalnością. W tym czasie ich domy zostały zniszczone a ziemie tak uszkodzone, że odrodzenie stało się niemożliwe. Obszar ten znany jest jako Dragonblight. Przez to kolejna wojna pomiędzy czarnymi a niebieskimi smokami toczy się w Lesie Kryształowej Pieśni. Umierające niebieskie smoki uwolniły swą magię zabezpieczyły nią cały krajobraz. W końcu, starszy niebieski wyrm, osaczony przez mnóstwo czarnych smoków, rzucił zaklęcie zamieniając atakujących w kamień, lecz magia okrywająca obszar wzmocniła zaklęcie i skrystalizowała krajobraz. Nierozstrzygnięta wojna pomędzy czarnym a pozostałymi stadami zdziesiątkowała gatunki. Stada doprowadziły czarne smoki na skraj wyginięcia, lecz były wielce osłabione przez ich ofiarę dla Demonicznej Duszy. Ostatecznie czarne smoki zostały niemalże starte z powierzchni ziemi, chociaż pozostałe stada nigdy się nie zregenerowały po tych ciemnych czasach i już nigdy nie osiągną takiej liczebności jak kiedyś. Era Smoków przeminęła. Strażnicy Magii Kilku pozostałych członków jego stada kontynuowało pracę swego szalonego mistrza studiując magię przez tysiąclecia, próbując powstrzymać śmiertelne rasy przed nadużywaniem jej. Arcanomicon, mapa ustalonych granic podarowana Malygosowi przez tytana Norgannona, była ciągle uaktualniana i rewidowana przez niebieskie smoki, podczas gdy ich lider przebywał w osamotnieniu. Pozostałe smoki, takie jak Sapphiron i Azuregos kontynuowali poszukiwanie i zbieranie artefaktów o wielkiej magicznej mocy, trzymając je z dala od niedoświadczonych rąk. Gdy legion planował drugą inwazję na Azeroth, kolejny przedstawiciel, Arcanagos próbował odwieść Strażnika Medivha z drogi, którą obrał będąc pod kontrolną Mrocznego Tytana, Sargerasa. Wojna Ruchomych Piasków Przed tysiącami lat, niemalże wymarłe niebieskie smoki wciąż niosły pomoc nocnym elfom i brązowemu stadu w czasie Wojny Ruchomych Piasków. Prowadzone przez Arygosa, dziecko Malygosa, niebiescy walczyli przeciwko Silithid i ich mistrzom Qiraji zawzięcie, dzięki czemu ostatecznie pomogli odepchnąć ich spowrotem do ich miasta, gdzie zostali zapieczętowani z dala od świata. Smoki doznały niewielkich strat, lecz potomek Malygosa, Arygos, został uznany za zaginionego w głębinach Ahn’Qiraj podczas finałowego odepchnięcia. Po wojnie, odłamek z Berła Ruchomych Piasków został podarowany niebieskiemu wyrmowi Azuregosowi przez brązowego Anachronosa. Bitwa o Grim Batol Podczas wydarzeń Drugiej Wojny, Deathwing poprowadził potężnego orczego czarownika, zwanego Nekros, do Smoczej Duszy – teraz znanej jako Demoniczna Dusza – i pouczał go jak jej użyć. Nekros wykorzystał ją do wymuszenia uległości czerwonego Smoczego Aspektu, Alexstraszy, oraz jej smoczego stada. Korialstrasz, który uciekł fałszując swą śmierć i podszywając się pod arcymaga Kirin Tor, szukał pomocy wśród pozostałych Aspektów. Chociaż ciężko było namówić je do pomocy, ostatecznie osiągnął cel i smoki walczyły z Deathwingiem na niebie w pobliżu Grim Batol. Ludzki praktykant Korialstrasza, Rhonin, pokonał Nekrosa i użył jednej z łusek Deathwinga do zniszczenia Demonicznej Duszy. Destrukcja artefaktu uwolniła starożytną moc zapieczętowaną w środku przez tysiąclecia, dzięki czemu Aspekty pokonały Deathwinga i zmusiły go do odwrotu. Ta finałowa bitwa była znana jako Bitwa o Grim Batol. Początkowo Malygos wydawał się obojętny na wszystkie wiadomości. Korialstrasz prosząc go o pomoc w oswobodzeniu jego królowej, dawał mu do zrozumienia, że będąc aspektem życia, Alexstrasza może zrobić coś dla niego i jego niemalże wymarłego stada. Po długim rozważaniu i jakiejś perswazji Ysery, zgodził się. Odzyskanie swych mocy sprawiło, że Malygosowi powróciły zdrowe zmysły, a jego przedstawiciele stali się bardziej aktywni na świecie. Niebieskie stado wciąż podnosi się po wydarzeniach sprzed dziesięciu tysięcy lat, niemniej jednak wciąż strzegą świata przed zepsutą magią i tymi, którzy nią władają. Jako że niebieskie stado długo trzymało się z dala od spraw śmiertelników, wiele z nich było mile zaskoczone postępami ludzi i nocnych elfów. Byli tak dumni z osiągów tych ras, że przybierali humanoidalne formy, by wymieniać się z nimi sekretami. Od czasu zniknięcia Deathwinga, czarne stado jest mniej zorganizowane, a chaos ten dał niebieskim szansę na odpłacenie się morderczym smokom, które polowały na nich przez tysiąclecia. Generał Cobaltann, jeden z najstarszych i najpotężniejszych niebieskich Smoczych Pomiotów, zorganizował armię ochraniającą wszystkie stworzenia przed zagrożeniem ze strony czarnych smoków – a jeśli osiągnie swój cel, jego armia stanie się na tyle potężna, by unicestwić czarne stado. Następstwa Trzeciej Wojny Niebieskie stado było niemal nieobecne w bitwie przeciwko drugiemu nadejściu legionu, znanej jako Trzecia Wojna. W następstwie Bitwy o Górę Hyjal, niebiescy strażnicy stacjonowali na Szczycie Hyjal, gdzie, wraz z czerwonymi, zielonymi i brązowymi, strzegli Drzewa Świata przed kolejnym atakiem Płonącego Legionu. Podczas wojny, elfy z Quel’thalas straciły legendarną Słoneczną studnię. Malygos i niebieskie smoki wyczuły wielkie skupisko mocy pochodzące z Lordaeronu. Tkacz Zaklęć, bez wiedzy starszych, wysłał młodego Kalecgosa na zwiady. Tyrygosa, przyszła partnerka Kalecgosa, podążyła za nim niedługo później, przybywając w samą porę, by ocalić go przed Plagą. Ich kompanem była dziwna, młoda kobieta – Anveena Teague. Podczas wizyty w Tarren Mill dołączył do nich paladyn – Jorad Mace. Czwórka podróżowała razem, ich wyczyny doprowadziły ich na Quel’thalas, gdzie po zaatakowaniu ich przez Dar’Khan Drathira i zniewoleniu Korialstrasza odkryli, że Anveena jest nowym wcieleniem Słoneczniej Studni. Dar’khan został pokonany, a Anveena zaopiekowała się Lor’themar Theronem i Halduronem Brightwingiem. Kalecgos przysiągł ją strzec i na Quel’thalas znany jest jako strażnik Anveeny. Niedobitki Płonącego Legionu, prowadzone przez Lorda Kazzaka, były gotowe do ponownego otwarcia Mrocznego Portalu. Pierwszy demoniczny szturm został stłumiony, parę smoków pustki wkroczyło do Azerothu, tylko po to, by napotkać siły niebieskich smoków i zostać przez nie rozgromione. Jedyny ocalały, Zzeraku, został szybko pojmany przez Sintharię. Od tego czasu niebieskie smoki obserwują portal ze swego sanktuarium, i nic nie wejdzie ani nie wyjdzie bez ich wiedzy. W World of Warcraft Lodowe Jaskinie Mazthoril w Winterspring obfitują w niebieskie smoki i stworzenia smokopodobne, są pod protektoratem matrony Haleh i Generała Colbatanna. Te stworzenia smokopodobne są zagorzałymi wrogami czarnych smoków i chcą zaatakować ich nowych przywódców: Nefariana i Onyxię. Mają także oko na demony znajdujące się w Darkwhisper Gorge. Smoki obawiają się, że wkrótce demony rozpoczną kolejny atak przeciwko Górze Hyjal i smokom stacjonującym tam. Niedawno zostali zaatakowani przez smoczych jeźdźców Nefariana, przybywających pod osłoną nocy i uprowadzili młody, by użyć je w eksperymentach mających na celu stworzenie nowego chromatycznego stada. Azuregos i jego ród smoczych pomiotów strzegą ruin starożytnego miasta nocnych elfów, Eldarath. Chodzą pogłoski, że w miescie rozrzuconych jest mnóstwo potężnych, szlachetnych artefaktów. Azuregos zrobi wszystko, by artefakty te nie wpadły w niepożądane ręce. Arygos, którego uważano za zaginionego podczas Wojny Ruchomych Piasków, został znaleziony w Ahn’Qiraj i wraz z Caelestraszem oraz Merithrą są niewolnikami C’thuna. Mroczny mistrz Ahn’Qiraj torturował smoki i użył ich do zasilenia jego nowych dzieł: Moam i Obsydianowych niszczycieli. Andorgos przybył do Ahn’Qiraj, gdy dowiedział się o swych schwytanych braciach, jednak nie odważył się wkroczyć do świątyni. Obawiał się ulec kontroli starego boga. The Burning Crusade Tyrygosa, księżniczka niebieskiego stada, wyruszyła na roztrzaskany Outland, by poznać tajemnicze Smoki Pustki. Są one potomkami Deathwinga, które jako jaja wystawione były na działanie energii Wirującej Pustki podczas roztrzaskania Draenoru przez portal Ner’zhula. Tyrygosa starała się lepiej zrozumieć szelmowskie smoki pustki, będące pod kontrolą Veraku, i ostatecznie zapanować nad nimi i ich dziedzicznym temperamentem. Kalecgos do niedawna strzegł Anveeny na Quel’Danas. Powrót Kael’thasa Sunstridera, świeżo po przegranej w Tempest Keep, przyniósł ze sobą Płonący Legion na Azeroth, a Kalecgos został wzięty w niewolę. Malygos wysłał Madrigosę, by pomogła Kalecgosowi w zwalczaniu demonicznej hordy. Wrath of the Lich King Po otrząśnięciu się z szaleństwa, które go opętało, Malygos szybko oszacował stan magicznych spraw na Azeroth i wywnioskował, że to lekkomyślna pogoń śmiertelników za magiczną mocą spowodowała rozproszenie magii w amoku po całym świecie. Zdeterminowany, by zapobiec katastrofie, niebieski aspekt zdecydował, że nieokiełznana magia świata koniecznie musi być kontrolowana. Postanowił manipulować wszystkimi rodzajami magii dla swoich własnych celów, teraz usiłuje zmienić linie graniczne Azerothu i stworzyć swój dom, Nexus używając gigantycznych konstrukcji znanych jako Surge needles. Niebieskie stado dostało rozkaz ustawienia kolosalnych machin na kluczowych pozycjach w pobliżu magicznych linii granicznych, w Dragonblight ich praca już się rozpoczęła. Jednakże działania Malygosa niosą ze sobą poważnie konsekwencje, roztrzaskują skorupę ziemi i tworzą szczeliny w wirującej pustce. Jeśli odniesie sukces, rezultatem tych zniekształceń może być ekologiczna i magiczna katastrofa, zagrażająca nie tylko stabilności Northrend, lecz także równowadze całego świata. Czerwone stado i Kirin Tor walczą teraz przeciwko Malygosowi w tej Wojnie Ogniwa. W kampanii zawładnięcia nieokiełznanej magii świata, niebieskie smoki zwróciły mnóstwo magicznej energii do Lazurowej Smoczej Kaplicy, umacniając stado i zmieniając wygląd. Z tą mocą niebieskie smoki zuchwale rozpoczęły przypuszczać atak na Świątynię Smoczego Spokoju, co podważyło neutralność gruntu. Pozostałe stada stworzyły Porozumienie Smoczego Spokoju i walczą, by obronić świątynię przed ich fałszywymi braćmi. Jako że Wojna Ogniwa dobiegła końca, ambasadora niebieskiego stada, Kalecgosa, można spotkać na szczycie Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju. Towarzyszy podróżnikom podczas misji Quel’delar. thumb|Kalecgos Kataklizm Wraz ze śmiercią Malygosa, czarne stado dokonało inwazji na Azsharę, by zgładzić Azuregosa. Azuregos wraz z Kalecgosem pomaga nisko poziomowym graczom Hordy odepchnąć inwazję. Kalecgos stał się Niebieskim Smoczym Aspektem. Potwierdził to Christ Metzen na Blizzconie 2010. Znani Członkowie de:Blauer Drachenschwarm en:Blue dragonflight fi:Blue Dragonflight fr:Vol bleu Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:NPC Kategoria:Moby